Hearts Filled With Family Love
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: When Katie gets lost in a snowstorm, Starscream surprisingly comes to her rescue, proving that deep down, he does have a soft spot for sparklings. Done as a request for and co-written with KatieMae77. :)


**KatieMae77, who owns Katie, asked for this one. Here you go, Amiga! Enjoy! :) **

**Transformers G1 belongs to Hasbro. I only own Rachel. Also, KatieMae77 helped me out with this story too. :)**

* * *

**Hearts Filled With Family Love**

"I hope Daddy will let Thundercracker, Astrotrain, and Skywarp come to have Thanksgiving dinner with us," Katie said to her sister, Rachel.

"I bet he will," the seven-year-old blonde girl said. "I hope they'll be able to get away too from their base. Silverbolt said that they take a big risk coming here and if Megatron finds out...it would be bad."

The honey-haired girl nodded. "Let's not think about that," she said. "I'll ask Daddy right away."

The two were currently at the _ARK _and now ran for Optimus' office. Seeing the door open, they walked in. "Uncle Optimus?" Rachel called out.

"Daddy?" Katie called out.

The leader of the Autobots looked up from his work, smiling at the two little girls fondly. "Hello, little ones," he said, turning on his holoform, which made the girls run up to him happily. "What are you two up to?"

Katie took a deep breath. "Daddy, can Thundercracker, Astrotrain, and Skywarp join us for Thanksgiving? Please?" She asked.

Optimus was quiet for a moment, having learned about Thanksgiving just last week when the girls had explained it and Elita decided that the Autobots should have a Thanksgiving feast, something that was met with approval from the others. He now looked at his daughter and smiled. "Well, it just so happens that I received a message from those three," he said. "And they want to join us for Thanksgiving."

The honey-haired girl lit up at hearing that, as did Rachel. "Really?" The latter asked.

"Yes," the leader of the Autobots said, smiling again.

Katie looked ready to burst. "Did you say they could, Daddy?" She asked hopefully.

He chuckled. "Yes, I did," he said.

The little girl squealed happily at hearing that, making her father chuckle and Rachel looked happy too. She liked the three that cared about her sister and she was glad there were at least a few 'Cons that were good.

* * *

The next day, which was the day before Thanksgiving, a snow storm hit the area and the power got knocked out at the school, forcing students and teachers to head out of the building, but the snow storm was strong and the wind and whipping snow made it hard to see. Katie walked a little bit, hoping to find someone to help her, but she soon realized she was lost. Fear filling her, she began looking for a place to get out of the snow, not realizing Rachel had noticed her sister had gone missing and had informed a teacher.

Starscream had gone for a fly and he was now grumpy because the weather made him lost. "Oh! Curse this weather!" He said angrily before he suddenly heard whimpering and turned on his heat scanners, optics widening in surprise at seeing a small form that was heading towards him and from what he could see, their temperature was beginning to drop. As the form shuffled closer, he saw who it was.

"The child Thundercracker is so fond of," he said to himself.

Hearing the little one sneeze, he moved closer, his instincts kicking in. While he didn't much care for humans, this one was just a child and was cold and was going to get sick if they didn't get help. Plus, as a seeker, he couldn't ignore when a child needed help. Moving closer, he reached out and gently scooped up the little one in his hand, his other hand coming around to cup around her to block the wind and snow from getting to her.

Katie felt someone pick her up gently, but she was too cold to see who it was, though she was grateful when the snow and wind were no longer hitting her. She managed to lay down and look up to see a Decepticon insignia and she looked up to see it was Starscream. Whimpering, she shivered in fear.

Starscream, feeling her shivering, sighed. "Shh, be still," he said, but his voice lacked the usual sharpness. "I've found a place where we can wait out the storm."

It was true. He had found an empty cave and went in, pleased to see it was big enough for his form to enter. "Finally," he said, shaking the snow off his wings. "We're out of that storm."

Katie sneezed again and the seeker sighed, turning on his holoform and picking up the child, seeing her temperature wasn't dropping anymore, but it was still a bit lower than it should have been. He brought her closer to his spark, the warmth from it surrounding the little one and she looked up at him, seeing him gaze at her. "Cuddle close to my spark, little one," he said. "It'll keep you warm."

Seeing that he seemed to care about her not getting sick for the moment, she did as she was told, beginning to feel better as the warmth of Starscream's spark helped chase away the cold.

* * *

Back at the Autobot base, everyone was frantic. "Are you sure she wasn't at the school?" Optimus asked.

"Rachel said she didn't see Katie beside her and told the teacher because she was scared that Katie might have gotten lost," Prowl said as his holoform held the young blonde-haired girl, who was clinging to him while wrapped in a warm blanket.

"I...I wish I had gone with her," the little one said, looking ready to cry.

"Oh, sweetspark," Prowl said softly, gently wiping away her tears. "We'll find Katie. And I'm glad you're not out there. It would have been worse if both of you had been lost out there."

"He's right," Elita said softly, stroking the young girl's head gently in comfort.

A signal came in and Optimus answered the call. "Optimus, it's Thundercracker," came the voice of the seeker. "There's a bad snow storm out here and Starscream's missing."

That was cause for worry. "What happened that Starscream went missing?" The red-and-blue leader asked.

"He went for his daily flight, but never checked in," Skywarp said. "We can sense he's somewhere safe, but we're having difficulty finding him."

"Wait," Astrotrain's voice came on the line and a moment later, he let out a happy sound. "There he is! And he's got Katie with him!"

Everyone froze at that. "He's got my daughter with him?" Elita asked.

A moment later, Skywarp responded. "Star says he's okay and Katie is safe too," he said. "He's got her and she seems to be okay."

"We're actually not far from your base," Thundercracker said. "We'll get our brother and Katie and be there soon."

Rachel looked up. "Thundercracker?" She asked.

"Yes, sweetspark?" He asked, hearing her.

She sniffled. "Don't let Starscream hurt Katie," she begged.

"Don't worry, kiddo. Though he denies it, Starscream can't ignore a child who needs help," Thundercracker said soothingly. "It's part of a seeker's program. We protect little ones like you."

"He's right," Skyfire said with a nod, having walked in and heard that. "We seekers will never harm a sparkling."

"Alright, we're landing to get them out," Astrotrain said.

The three Decepticons landed outside the cave and Starscream looked up, looking relieved to see them before giving Katie to Thundercracker. As the dark blue seeker cooed to the little one and hugged her gently, Skywarp and Astrotrain helped Starscream up and they all headed for the Autobot base, meeting Optimus, Elita, and Ironhide outside.

"Daddy!" Katie said, reaching out for him and he took her from Thundercracker, holding her close to his spark.

"I'm here, sweetie," he said before looking up. "You are welcome to join us for Thanksgiving."

"Thank you, Optimus," Skywarp said.

Starscream turned away, about to leave. "All of you," Optimus said, stopping the seeker in his tracks.

"Come on, Star," Astrotrain said gently.

Starscream turned around and with a sigh, nodded. "Thank you," he said softly.

As they headed in, he looked at Skywarp, who was smirking along with Thundercracker. "What?!" He asked, looking at his brothers.

"Admit it, you like Katie!" Skywarp said, laughing.

"Silence! I don't! Just be grateful that she's not dead!" Starscream yelled angrily.

Thundercracker smirked. "Oh, you can't fool us, Star," he said, giving him a playful nudge.

Starscream only huffed in response, but after they had warmed up, it was time for Thanksgiving dinner and they headed into the rec room. Katie, seeing Starscream, lit up and ran up to him, taking his holoform hand and walking towards the table where everyone was starting to sit down. The Autobots were shocked to see Starscream helping Katie to her seat and sitting down next to her, the little girl giving him a happy smile.

"I'm losing my mind!" Red Alert said, his horns starting to spark a little.

"Easy, Red," Inferno said gently before smiling and lowering his voice. "It seems even Starscream has a soft spot for our Katie." He whispered.

As the food was brought out and passed around, each Autobot expressed what they were thankful for, as did the three 'Cons who cared about Katie. Starscream was quiet, watching them all before it was Katie's turn.

"What are you thankful for, Katie?" Elita asked.

"I'm...I'm thankful for...my family...my friends...and...Starscream." Katie said quietly.

The Autobots and Decepticons were shocked, especially the seeker beside the young girl, who looked at her in confusion. "Why do you say that, Katie?" Ironhide asked gently, knowing the little girl wouldn't be saying that if it wasn't true.

"Starscream saved my life, and I'll never forget that moment for the rest of my life. Thank you, Starscream," the honey-haired girl said, placing her hand on top of Starscream's hand. He gazed at her and sighed, though a smile came to his face.

"You really are something else, young one," he said.

"In other words, he likes you too!" Skywarp crowed.

Starscream sent a glare at his brother, but Katie giggled. "I already knew that," she said, making them look at her. "He wouldn't have helped me if he didn't like me."

The seeker beside her turned a bit red, making the others smile before they began eating, enjoying the good food. Katie looked up at Starscream and smiled before gently tugging on his arm. "Starscream?" She asked.

He turned to her. "Yes?" He said.

"Lean closer. I've got to tell you something," she said, motioning him to lean his head down towards her.

Curious, he did. "Closer," she said, making him lean his head down a bit more. Seconds later, she gave him a cute kiss right on the cheek. "I love you, Starscream."

The poor seeker looked flustered and he quickly glanced around, seeing everyone was occupied with either eating or conversations. Sighing in relief because he knew it meant no one noticed how red he was now, he turned to Katie and smiled, placing a gentle kiss on her forehead. "I love you too, sweetspark," he said softly so only she heard him and he smiled at her, making her smile back.

Optimus and Elita had seen it though and smiled. "It seems our little Katie can make a 'Con's spark met," the rose-colored femme said.

"Yes," the red-and-blue mech said before looking lovingly at his mate, who smiled and kissed him.

Everyone was not only having a good time, but their hearts were filled with family love as well.

* * *

**Happy Thanksgiving, everyone! :) **

**Please leave a review, but no flames! **

**GoldGuardian2418 **


End file.
